Victoria's First Christmas
by supersaiyan34
Summary: A Christmas Special. It's the first Christmas of Victoria Veronica Son, the daughter of Goku Son. Just a christmas special fluff for my loyal fans. NON-CANON.


**Hey! I know that this is a little early, but it's the holidays. Ignore any spoilers! **

**Mt Pazou…**

The sun poked over the edge of the mountains, casting light on a small house. Inside it, a small family was stirring. The newest member and youngest member of the family was the first to wake.

"Yaaawwwwnnnnnn…" Victoria Virginia Son yawned as she opened her big black eyes and looked up, where a mobile of model dragonballs was slowly spinning around, seven of them, each one having a different number of stars. Temporarily mesmerized, she stared at them as the light hit them, causing an orange glow.

"_Pretty…"_ she thought. Then, she frowned.

"_I want my big brother!"_ She thought, before opening her mouth and letting out a loud wail, causing several things at once. First, there were some loud groans, followed by a crash and several ows. Victoria giggled as she stood up and held onto the side of her crib. A second later, her daddy stumbled into the room, looking quite frazzled, evendeny by the fact that his white shirt was on backwards.

"Hey Vicky, how my little giAHHHHH!" Goku got cut off by stepping on a ball as he turned to walk to Victoria's crib and completely flipped back, landing on his back with a loud crash, causing Victoria to squeal with delight as she fell onto her rear end and clapped her hands. Her daddy was real silly!

"Dad, are you okay?" Goten yelled as he ran into the room in a t shirt and boxers. But, like his father, he didn't look down, and stepped on a top, casuign him to yell in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Goten yelled as he tripped into his father, causing them to crash onto the ground again. Victoria squealed with delight as she clapped her hands. This was better than the telly!

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'm starting to think that Victoria is more mature than you, and she's a baby!" Chi-Chi groaned as she came into the room dressed in a blue bathrobe.

"Daddy silly!" Victoria giggled as she held out her arms. Chi-Chi chuckled as she picked up her daughter.

"Yes, your daddy is very silly. Are you ready for your first Christmas? I think santa left you something downstairs!" Chi-Chi asked her daughter with a smile.

"Presents!" Then, Goku and Goten were gone.

"Gowan!" Victoria said as she looked at her mother as they reached the stairs, where the sound of tearing paper and joyful yells could be heard. Chi-Chi sighed as she looked at her youngest child. She hadn't seen her oldest son in months. He was always off after he had left for war. He was still faithful, though, always sending owls from wherever he was, such as Moscow, Washington DC, Paris. Don't take it wrong, she was extremely proud of her son for becoming the youngest Minister of Magic in history, but it was also his job to repair and reestablish England's reputation in the world. To both Chi-Chi and Molly Weasley's happiness, Gohan and Ginny had moved into a flat together, although, they were taking things slow, to repair all the damage that had occurred in the past few years. Not to mention, Gohan, Bardock, and Bulma's plans of space colonization.

"Yes, baby, I know, I miss your big brother too, but I know that he'll be at the party at Capsule Corp later today! Everyone's going to be there!" She smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"Teddy!" she squealed.

"Yes dear, Teddy too." She smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around at the mess. There was a large pile of wrapping paper by the kitchen, and Goku was grinning as he held up a new orange gi, while Goten laughed as he held Goku's power pole.

"Gohan said that he'll give us his gifts at the party, if he shows up." Chi-Chi sighed. Goku grinned.

"Now, can you watch our daughter while I make breakfast and get my camera?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course! I wanna show her my gift." Goku grinned as he took his daughter from Chi-Chi and grinned as he cooed at her.

"Hey you, look what I got you!" Goku grinned as he pulled out a small gift and held it in front of Victoria as he opened it, revealing a small pink gi.

"It's got a tail hole and everything! I cant wait for you to be big enough so that I can train you! We need another female super saiyan around here besides Kiara." Goku smirked as Victoria grabbed the wrapping paper and tried to eat it.

"Dad, don't let her eat that! Mom will kill us if she chokes on it!" Goten hissed, making Goku blink and look down at Victoria.

"No, no! That's bad and icky!" Goku said as he gently pulled it out of Victoria's hands, who sniffed.

"_But I like it!"_ she frowned. Then, the wrap flew out of Goku's hands and landed back in Victoria's, leaving Goku and Goten dumbfounded.

"Did she just?" Goku gaped.

"Whoa…" Goten frowned as Chi-Chi came back in with a bottle in her hand.

"Okay boys, your pancakes are almost done. And I've got a bottle for a special someone!" Chi-Chi smiled, causing Victoria to squeal and let go of the wrapping paper. Chi-Chi picked up Victoria and put the bottle in her mouth, draining it in a second.

"Thank god I don't have to breast feed anymore." She sighed with relief. Then, she glared at her husband and son.

"Get dressed! We're going to Capsule Corp in an hour!" she barked, causing both saiyans to scramble.

One Hour Later…

"I hate this suit!" Goku groaned as he tugged at the tie, Goten doing the same. Then, they turned to see Chi-Chi in a Chinese dress holding Victoria, who was dressed in a onesie dress. It was pink and frilly.

"Really?" Goten frowned, shutting up the second Chi-Chi glared at him. He quickly grabbed Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace, vanishing a second later. Goku followed a second later, followed by Chi-Chi and Victoria. Chi-Chi stepped out to find herself in Capsule Corp's living room, all decorated.

"Chi-Chi! Hey!" Bulma grinned as she walked up with a cup of eggnog in her hand and hugged Chi-Chi, before cooing at Victoria.

"Look how big you are! To think that you're going to be one in a few days!" She smiled as she tickled Victoria's belly, causing her to squeal.

"Everyone's here, already. We're just waiting on a few stragglers before we start opening gifts." Bulma smiled.

"I take it my son isn't here?" Chi-chi asked.

"Not yet, but, he'll be here. It's Christmas, after all. We're all in the garden, come on! You should have seen Arthur when they got here, looked like he was in heaven. Molly had to drag him out of dad's lab…" Vicotria frowned as she looked around, ignoring the "grown-up talk." She was more interested at the gigantic tree at the center of the garden, which reached all the way up to the ceiling, and was decorated with lights and figures. There was a gigantic pile of presents at the bottom, presumably where everyone was putting their gifts.

"I don't like this. It's itchy." She squirmed in her dress. Then, a squeal made her blink to see a large group of women in front of her, Chi-Chi grinning with pride.

"Uh-oh." She blinked.

"She ees so eute!" Fleur squealed.

"That dress is so adorable!" Hermione giggled.

"Hi there, Vicky!" Tonks smiled.

"Come over here, say hi to your big sister!" Kiara stretched her arms out from her spot next to Harry, who chuckled.

"Get me outta here!" Victoria thought as she stretched her arms out towards her older half-sister, who chuckled as she took her sister and put her on her lap.

"Thank god!" Victoria thought as she smiled.

"Hey, nice to see you. Been good lately, Vicky? Santa wont give you a present if you're not good!" Harry grinned, earning himself a punch from Kiara.

"Isn't that the guy from the mall who wears the red suit and smells like a diaper?" Victoria frowned..

"Harry! She's not even a year old!" Kiara glared at her boyfriend. Victoria stared at his glasses. Then, she reached out and yanked them off his face!

"HEY!" Harry yelled, causing the chatting to stop and everyone to look at the small scene.

"This is yucky." She frowned as she sucked on the glasses, causing several snickers, most likely Fred and George.

"No, no, no! That's not food!" Harry said as he slowly put a hand on the glasses, trying to get them back.

"Nu-uh, mine!" she frowned as she tightened her grip. Kiara giggled as she watched her boyfriend and sister fight over a pair of glasses. Fred and George were taking bets about who was going to get the glasses. Finally, Harry got his glasses back. Victoria stuck her lip out and pouted. Then, she grinned.

"Ummm… what's she doing?" Harry frowned. Then, she brunched her face as she sniffed.

"Don't you dare!" Harry whispered. Victoria stuck her tongue out before opening her mouth.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she wailed, making all the birds squawk and fly away.

"Harry! Shame on you! You made my sister cry!" Kiara snarled at Harry as she shushed Victoria and rubbed her back, Victoria's wailing reducing to sniffles.

"B-but." Harry stammered with shock.

"GO!" She snarled, Harry squeaked and rushed off to join Ron, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin at another table. He glanced back to see Victoria stick her tongue out at him.

"Did you see that? That baby is evil!" Harry gaped, causing the other guys to burst into laughter.

"And you're noticing now? Did you forget whose kid that is?" Krillin smirked.

"She's gonna be as evil as Fred and George someday." Ron chuckled.

"Jesus, imagine that kid as a teenager." Harry muttered.

"Hey, Ginny used to be like that." Then, Bill Weasley sat next to Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Ron frowned.

"I remember perfectly well. When she was around Victoria's age, she used to drive me and Charlie nuts." Bill chuckled as he looked around.

"Man, it's just like the old days, except with a lot more people. My life seems to get weirder and weirder every day, ever since I first met Goku." Yamcha chuckled.

"Weren't you trying to rob him?" Harry frowned.

"He also used to be scared shitless of pretty girls." Harry tunred to see Oolong behind him.

"Don't tell him that!" Yamcha yelled, making the other guys howl with laughter.

"Men…" Ginny, also known as Android 25, rolled her eyes.

"I know." Android 18 groaned. Both androids had grown close in the past few months, being able to relate to each other.

"Hello Ginerva." Ginny stopped chatting with Android 18 and turned to see Chi-Chi.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Son." Ginny stammered.

"Don't be silly, call me Chi-Chi! We're practically family! Plus, you seem to be able to make Victoria behave when no one else can." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"Thanks." Ginny chuckled.

"So… my son anywhere around?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"I think he's over there with Gabrielle and Trunks. You know, he's as bad my brothers." Ginny laughed nervously.

"Nice try, but we both know which one of my sons I'm talking about." Chi-Chi smirked. Ginny gulped. Sometimes, this woman was so much like her mother that it scared her.

"To be honest, I don't know. He left early this morning, saying that he had something important to do. He could be in the United States for all I know. I guess that's what happens when you date the Minister of Magic." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but he's not there." The two women turned to see Warren and Jenny Griffin walk up to them, arms bearing presents. Ginny's eyes narrowed at Jenny, who simply smirked back.

"Let it go, will you? We're friends!" the young American laughed.

"Hey look, it's the President!" George laughed.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Miss." Fred stood before Jenny and gave a small bow as he kissed her hand, making her blush.

"Good to see you too, Fred." Jenny giggled as she allowed Fred to lead her to a table.

"Get your Secret Service agents off my couch!" Bulma stomped up to Griffin. While the two were arguing, Jenny went over to Kiara was holding Victoria.

"Hi Vicky! It's nice to see you! It's great to see another American around here!" Jenny cooed. Victoria frowned. Why did everyone keep calling her that?

"America? Is that the white room with that guy who slapped my tushy when I came out of mommy?" Victoria frowned.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a furious roar made everyone stop chatting and turn to see Vegeta stomp out of the house in rage. How he looked made everyone snicker. Vegeta's gi was pink, as well as his hair. But Vegeta's face was red with rage.

"WEASLEY! Brats! Which one of you was it?" Vegeta hissed. Fred, George, Goten, and Trunks smiled as halos floated over their heads.

"Vegeta! It's Christmas!" Bulma snarled at her husband.

"Tell that to them! They also slipped vomit candy into my food last week! I was stuck on the toilet for two days!" Vegeta snared.

"Oh yeah, that was classic." Fred whispered to Trunks, the two giving each other a high-five behind their backs.

"Behold, your king is here…" King Vegeta announced as he strode in, but stopped when he saw his son.

"F…father!" Vegeta gaped.

"I was afraid of this… this is what cousin Tarna used to do before he announced himself." King Vegeta frowned, causing roars of laughter.

"I'M NOT GAY! IT WAS THE BRAT!" Vegeta roared, making Victoria giggle.

"_Silly Veggie man."_ She thought.

"Veggie upid!" She squealed, making everyone stare at her.

"Awwwwwww!" all the women cooed, while

Vegeta hissed. That had been the first words she had ever said, at a dinner a few months ago. Vegeta didn't like Victoria much.

"Evil little brat…" Vegeta muttered as he turned and stomped back into the house. Bulma choked when she saw what was on Vegeta's rear end. "I'm A Barbie Girl, Living in a Barbie World." was across it in pink lights. Fred, George, Goten, and Trunks were snickering uncontrollably.

"Should we punish those boys?" Bulma frowned as she looked at Chi-Chi and Molly.

"Boys will be boys." Molly rolled her eyes.

"You wanna play with Teddy? I gotta get back to my idiotic boyfriend." Kiara rolled her eyes as she put Victoris in a playpen, a few feet . Victoria turned to see three other babies in it. One was a boy that was almost her age. The second was a girl with blue hair that was six months.

"Hi Teddy! Hi Bulla!" Victoria smiled.

"Hi Victoria!" they smiled. Since they were all babies, they were able to understand each other. Teddy was her best friend, since they were around the same age. Today, his hair was gold and his eyes were green.

"Are you trying to copy my daddy?" Victoria frowned.

"Yeah!" Teddy grinned.

"I wish I could go super saiyan…" Bulla frowned as she struggled to sit up.

"Remus, is it just me, or does your son look like a super saiyan?" Dende frowned as he looked at the babies.

"He always makes himself look like that, ever since that time he saw Goku and Vegeta spar. Not even Tonks can make him change." Remus chuckled as he looked at his son.

"Oh! There's Mr. Piccolo! Mr Piccolo!" Victoria stood on the edge of the playpen and waved at the Namekian, although, given that she is a baby, what came out was "Iccolo! Iccolo!" Piccolo frowned as he looked at the baby saiyan.

"Babies…" he muttered, still wondering where his first student was.

"Hi little baby!" Victoria turned to see Padma and Lavander cooing at her.

"Oh, they look so cute!" Hannah added as she walked up.

"Why did they come?" Victoria wrinkled her nose.

"I don't like girls. They're loud and they pinch my cheeks. Except you and mommy." Teddy frowned. Then, Victoria let out a tiny groan as Hannah picked her up.

"Why me?" she groaned as Hannah sat down next to Neville.

"Oh, she's so nice." Victoria turned to see Luna look at her. A minute later, she found herself in the blonde girl's arms.

"Do you see the nargles too? Babies are really good at seeing them!" she smiled.

"gargles?" Victoria frowned.

"Yes, nargles!" Luna giggled.

"This girl is werid. I gotta get outta here…I know!" Victoria smiled. A minute later, a horrible smell reached Luna's nose.

"Aw, damn it!" Seamus and Dean groaned as they staggered back, hands on their noses.

"Oh, you went to the bathroom." Luna frowned. Then, she walked over to Chi-Chi.

"Um, Ms Son, I think your daughter used the bathroom." Luna frowned, causing Chi-Chi to whirl around.

"Oh! Come here, baby! Let's get you changed!" Chi-Chi said as she took Victoria from Luna and went inside. 5 minutes later, she walked back out with Victoria in her arms. Then, a dinging made them look up to see Bulma tapping on her glass.

"Well, hello everybody! It's great that you all made it!" Bulma smiled, getting laughter in response.

"I just wish that everyone was here before we started sharing gifts, which I'm glad to see are so many! I'd like to make a commemoration for the events of a year ago, when a few special people in this room helped beat back the bastards who were threatening peace itself! I only wish that they were all here!" Bulma smiled as she raised her glass.

"Here here!" everyone chimed. Hermione felt her chest for a second, frowning at the memory.

"Am I late?" a familiar voice laughed, making everyone whirl to see…

"Gohan!" everyone grinned in relief at the young saiyan, who was in black Ministry robes. His arms were visible, showing the tattoos that he had gotten during his time in the army.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up a few things!" Gohan grinned as he tossed a capsule under the tree, revealing a pile of presents. He pecked Ginny on the cheek with a smile, and then gave Goten a hug.

"Now, where's my second favorite girl?" he grinned.

"Gowan! Gowan!" Victoria squirmed in Chi-Chi's arms. She smiled as Gohan pecked her on the cheek and took Victoria from her.

"Hey! Look how big you are! Is that dress appropriate?" Gohan chuckled as he pecked his sister on the cheek.

"Gohan Einstein Son, I swear to Dende, get rid of those tattoos! You look like a punk!" she snarled.

"Mom! These are from my days in the American army. They tell you which division I served in! You should see the ones I got from the Russians!" he smirked.

"WHAT?" Chi-Chi shriked.

"Ooops, shouldn't have mentioned that. Going to talk to Victoria now." He muttered as he walked inside.

"I need you help for something really important, okay?" Gohan grinned, making Victoria frown.

"Like a mission?" she frowned. Then, she squealed in surprise as Gohan slipped something inside her dress.

"Okay, can you toddle over when I ask?" Gohan smiled.

"Ummmmm…" Victoria frowned.

"Okay! Gift time!" Bulma yelled, making Gohan grin.

"Okay! Come on now." He grinned as he led Victoria out. The gift unwapping was very fun, for everyone. Victoria got a small sweater from Ms. Weasley that had a V on it, a teething toy from Fred and George that tasted like candy, a little saiyan armor from Bardock(which Chi-Chi screamed at him for), a rubber duck from Mr. Weasley, a pink bow from Fleur for her hair, and finally, the last one was from Gohan.

"Here. This is for you." He smiled as he opened it and pulled out…

"A stone?" Victoria frowned.

"Is that…" Harry said with surprise.

"At the moment, it's just a stone. But in a few months… it will be the 4 star dragonball." He smiled

"I like the Cuban cigars, by the way." Bardock grinned.

"Thanks. From Cuba herself." Gohan smirked.

"Hey Gohan, where's my gift?" Ginny frowned as she looked around. He grinned as he looked towards Victoria, who babbled as she toddled towards him. Then, she sat in his lap.

"Thank you, sis." Gohan grinned as something fell into his hands.

"This is for you." He grinned as he unwrapped the paper, revealing a black box.

"Ginny, I admit, while I was in the streets of New York, the rubble of the London Underground, the cold forests of Russia, the mechanical might of the Dawn's Hand… all I could think about was you, and if I'd ever see you again. I'm sorry that I haven't always been there for you. I'd like to fix that. So…" he trailed off as he opened the box, revealing a flawless ring, causing gasps and squeals from all around.

"Ginny Weasley, would you marry me?" he asked. Ginny stared at him with pure shock on her face.

"Why is everyone acting so odd? It's just a pretty stone." Victoria frowned.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" Ginny laughed as she slipped the ring on her finger, which fitted perfectly Ginny was mobbed by the women, while Gohan got congrats and slaps on the back.

"Hey Gin, I think we already have the perfect flower girl and ring bearer, don't you?" He grinned as he looked at Victoria and Teddy.

"Yes I do." She smiled, before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Huh? Why are they kissy?" Victoria frowned. Teddy shrugged.

"How'd you like to be a flower girl, sis?" Gohan grinned.

"Flower girl? Does that mean I can play with flowers?" she thought.

"What a great Christmas!" Ms. Weasley sniffed.

" And we already have to start planning Victoria's first birthday party!" Chi-Chi said, causing both women to start gossiping.

"What's a birthday?" Victoria frowned.

**Well, what did you think? A little late, I know, but still good! Review!**


End file.
